Destinos cruzados, caminos separados
by Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore
Summary: Sakura tendra que enfrentar a Soledad para saber la verdad, descubrir su pasado para poder vivir su presente, entregar lo que tomo y desaparecer a Elizabeth...Pero sobre todo comprender que la Esperanza es lo unico que no se pierde.
1. Chapter 1

Cabe aclarar que todos lo personajes pertenecientes a Card Captor Sakura no son míos.

**Destinos cruzados, caminos separados**

_-Recuerda…recuerda-_

_-¿Quien eres¿Qué quieres?-_

_-Recuerda…ayúdalos-_

_-Eli-_

_-Ayúdalos-_

_-¿A quienes?... ¿Cómo¿Quién eres? _

_-Eli Eli… ¡Elizabeth!-_

_-Recuerda-_

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Recorrer los pasillos blancos de un hospital no era una sensación agradable; conforme caminaba sentía la opresión en el pecho, la desesperación, la angustia pero sobre todo miedo, los médicos nunca fueron de su agrado gracias a ellos la perdió, si tan solo su madre hubiera aceptado utilizar la magia en vez de haber puesto su vida en manos de unos incompetentes, ahora podría compartir sus temores con ella, estaba completamente segura de que si su madre viviera le encantaría que ella contará con la amistad de Elizabeth; sin embargo no podían compartir esos momentos. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba delante de la puerta café, pero a pesar de que solo quedaba un paso que dar, girar la manija no era algo tan sencillo como todos creían… y que si ya no se encontraba con vida… ¡no! si algo le había enseñado ella era no perder la esperanza… soltando un suspiro abrió la puerta observando a la chica recostada que tenía cara de fastidio.

-Piensas pasar o quedarte ahí parada- su vista se encontraba fija en algún punto de habitación, sin embargo pudo sentir su presencia desde que piso la entrada del hospital-no tenga miedo aun estoy viva-

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mientras se adentraba en la habitación y se acercaba a la camilla.

-Eliminado estos estorbos... estoy bien- contesto refiriéndose a los aparatos a los cuales se encontraba conectada.

-¿Elizabeth?- llamó para atraer la atención de la castaña.

-¿Qué?- se puso a la defensiva el tono que empleo al decir su nombre no le agrado.

-Deberías ver a un doctor- sentencio, sintiéndose estúpida por el comentario.

-Bueno saliendo por esa puerta encontraras muchos- ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso?, ese comentario estaba tan fuera de lugar, teniendo en cuenta donde se encontraban.

-Hablo enserio- genial ahora se burlaba de ella.

-Yo también… esto es un hospital ¿sabías?- respondió con burla.

Un suspiro de resignación se escucho- ¿Qué paso?-

-Dime loca pero no lo se- desvió su mirada hacía otro lado que no fuera esos ojos azules que la miraban con determinación, sintiéndose avergonzada por no tener una explicación al hecho de estar postrada en la camilla de un hospital.

-No es normal que te encuentren inconsciente y sangrando-

-Tampoco lo es que fuera tu novio quien me encontrara- el comentario escondía un tono agrio en aquellas sencillas palabras ¿o era su imaginación?

-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido a ella no le molestaba que sus novios estuvieran en la casa,¿no ella misma era quien se encargaba de darles un juego de llaves?, aunque cabe reiterar que lo hacia más por su bienestar después de levantarse incontenibles de veces hasta entrada la noche cuando alguno de sus niños iban a buscarla; y gracias al sueño tan pesado que tenía nunca escuchaba el timbre y si lo escuchaba hacía oídos sordos a los protestantes sonidos que buscaban la atención de una chica en especial.

-No me molesta…pero no entiendo porque entro un mi habitación- había dudado si era conveniente el decírselo después de todo no era agradable saber que tu novio entro a la habitación de ninguna chica por muy amiga tuya que fuera.

-Tal vez... al no encontrarme pensó que estaba contigo- tenía que preguntárselo cuanto antes, había hablado con el esa mañana para decirle que iba ir al asilo.

-Puedes ser- aunque no estaba tan segura, algo le hacia dudar de aquel chico.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- respondió distraída.

-¿Que te ha dicho el doctor?-

-No encuentra una explicación del todo… dijo que lo más probable era que se tratará de estrés- pero la mirada que le dirigían en cada chequeo no era del todo tranquilizadora.

-¿Hablaron con tus padres?-

-No, pedí que no lo hicieran… no vale la pena preocuparlos- sus padres ya tenían preocupaciones con sus hermanos como para llamarles y decirles que se había desmayado y conociendo a su madre viajaría inmediatamente a verla.

-¿Qué no vale la pena?- si había algo que siempre le molestaba era que las personas no apreciaran los lazos familiares.

-¡Solo fue un desmayo!- respondió con fastidio¿Por qué todos se preocupaban tanto por ello?

-¡¿Y si hubiera pasado algo más?!- ¿acaso su amiga _era _estúpida?

-¿Y si no? - esta conversación ya la estaba hartando- Tu los hubieras llamado- respondió al ultimo con fastidio.

Confirmado su amiga _si_ era estúpida- ¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho?-

-Tendrías remordimientos de por vida, y acabarías con ella tarándote de un edificio de veinte pisos- se permitió sonreír al imaginarse la escena tan melodramática.

- No hablas enserio- respondió con cierto temor; a pesar de haber convivido con ella durante bastante tiempo y considerarla su casi hermana aun había veces bastantes veces tenía que admitir que el humor negro de la chica la desconcertaba de sobre manera cuando hablaba de la muerte como si nada.

Desde que la conoció sabía que era diferente no solo por su magia, era algo mas, algo que la hacía especial; Elizabeth era, es y no se equivocaría en creer que seguirá siendo una persona rodeada de enigmas, sus ojos verdes esmeralda escondían mas de lo que ella decía, secretos que no quería que fueran revelados, pero era triste ver que aun aquellos que la conocían no se daban cuenta de que en ellos también habitaba el vació que en silenciosos gritos desgarradores clamaba por ser ocupado, una tristeza que siempre los opacaba y que escondía tras la frialdad que demostraban, aun en los momentos más felices se daba cuenta de que a su amiga le faltaba algo para estar completamente a gusto, nunca se lo pregunto y no se lo preguntaría si ella no se lo decía, ambas indagaban en la intimidad de la otra pero siempre tomando en cuenta que había un límite, un limite que esta vez estaba segura ella no quería que rebasara, teniendo esa personalidad tan impredecible no sabía como reaccionaría si cruzaba la línea…no definitivamente no quería ser victima de su ira, no es que fuera agresiva al contrarió, era querida por familia, amigos, admirada, temida, respetada y hasta envidiada mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con ese andar tan seguro que poseía, con la elegancia que desplegaba, pero definitivamente aquellos que la hacían enojar pagaban caro su atrevimiento, se le formo un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo que le había hecho aquel chico, era cierto que era detestablemente desagradable, pero cuando eres nuevo en una escuela no eres lo que se dice ser popular y ese chico quiso serlo desde el primer momento tratando de llegar demasiado lejos, pero para fortuna de todos y des fortuna de el, Elizabeth se encargo de bajarlo del cielo y dejar las raíces de sus pies perfectamente plantadas en la tierra... no definitivamente aun quería disfrutar de los placeres que la vida le otorgaba.

-¿Fuiste al asilo?-

-Si- contesto volviendo a la realidad- se negó a verme…otra vez- comento segundos después con cierto fastidio - ¿Hasta cuando seguirá odiándome?-

Elizabeth escucho claramente la pregunta; sin embargo no estaba segura si se lo preguntaba era para ella misma o no.

-No creo que sea odio- dijo después de un incomodo silencio.

-Sinceramente…no lo se- acabo por decir con un suspiro.

-¿No piensas ir a clases?-

-Eso…échame educadamente- todavía de que se preocupaba, la señorita la corría con el pretexto de la escuela.

-Me pregunto cuando tomarás un comentario que no lo malinterpretes- comento mientras movía la cabeza negativamente –no trato de correrte-

-A ¿no?

-No-

-¿Quieres que me quede?- le pregunto, pero el brillo de sus ojos burlones era tan fuerte que no pasaba inadvertido.

-……

-Ya veo- mientras se dirigía a la puerta y dejaba su abrigo- al menos me dejaras ver la t.v. ¿no?- no hacía falta que le contestara en ocasiones salían sobrando más que palabras ya conocía la respuesta de la chica, con este pensamiento se dirigió al sillón que se encontraba en la habitación y que se estaba casualmente enfrente de la televisión.

-Por cierto ¿Cuándo sales?- al no recibir contestación pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Eli?- llamo para que le prestara atención, desviando su mirada del aparato hacía su amiga solo para ver como se hallaba dormida.

-Descansa…tienes un largo camino por recorrer- susurro más para si que para Elizabeth.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

-Siento informarle que en todo este tiempo, no se a sabido nada del paradero de la chica- hablaba con la mirada fija en la mesa caoba que hacía distancia entre el y la otra persona, claramente avergonzado por no haber obtenido resultados en esa investigación.

Observo a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de él, tomó su decisión, ya no podía seguir abrigando la esperanza de encontrarla…no ya habían pasado cerca de seis años desde su desaparición según tenía entendido, a él se le había comunicado esto a los pocos meses de ello y desde entonces se dedico a contratar a los mejores investigadores sin haber obtenido ningún resultado; tanto su familia como sus amigos y personas cercanas no sabían nada de ella, al principio creyeron que había sido un secuestro pero con el paso del tiempo eliminaron esa idea dando paso a otras tanto absurdas como atemorizantes y así poco a poco terminar con la esperanza de muchos observando como se iban quedando a mitad de camino, incluso su propio hermano y su mejor amiga Daidouji renunciaron y junto con muchos más se hicieron a la idea de no volver a verla e incluso pensar que tal vez ya se estaría muerta, pero el siguió adelante aguardando el momento de encontrarla, pero después de más de cinco años solo tenía el fracaso como acompañante y unas cuantas palabras.

-Cancele la investigación- la frialdad que empleo tomo por sorpresa al investigador.

-Pero…

-Sus honorarios serán pagados por el tiempo que estipulamos...pase por ellos mañana a la cafetería enfrente de mi escuela a la hora de siempre- concluyo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le ofrecía la mano.

El anciano se permitió observarlo un momento, después se levanto de su lugar y estrecho la mano de aquel joven, con un leve "hasta mañana" se encamino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir y sin voltear a verlo a la cara le dijo:

-Nunca debe perder la esperanza…pase lo que pase todo estará bien-

Shaoran lo observo con sorpresa mientras cerraba la puerta para alejarse por los pasillo de ahí, esas palabras ella siempre las decía de niña cuando aun era cazadora de las cartas Clow; sin embargo

- Yo no abandoné la esperanza, ella me abandonó a mí- susurro para aquella habitación como si sus palabras aun pudieran ser escuchadas por aquel sujeto.

Sintió un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, gira la vista hacía la ventana que se encontraba abierta permitiendo paso al frío viento, con pasos gélidos se dirigió hacía ella con intención de cerrarla; sin embargo cuando sus dedos rozaron el marco del cristal el viento se azoto más fuerte, retrocedió unos pasos hacía atrás tapando su cara con las manos; mientras junto con la ventisca una pequeña flor rosa entraba en la habitación rozando sus manos, cuando el viento dejo de soplar miro hacía el piso se puso de cuclillas y recogió la pequeña flor tomándola entre sus manos se levanto y nuevamente se dirigió hasta la ventana, apretando entre sus manos el pequeño cerezo un solo nombre se escapó de sus labios perdiéndose con el viento.

-Sakura-

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Se movió inquieta en su lugar al sentir esa calidez, abrió los ojos con desgano para observar el cielo oscuro y la primera nevada del año a través de la ventana que se encontraba medio abierta.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo preocupada la persona que se encontraba cuidando su sueño.

-Nada solo...

-¿Qué?- pregunto incitándola a continuar.

-Escuche como si me llamarán… no es nada- aunque esa sensación de que alguien la necesitaba era un tanto inquietante.

-Sigue durmiendo… ¿sabías que eres una dormilona?- dijo mirando tiernamente a su acompañante y dirigiéndose hacía la ventana para cerrarla del todo bien.

-Cállate- respondió con falso enojo para volver acomodarse y viajar hacia los brazos de Morfeo una vez más.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

No muy lejos ni muy cerca de ambos chicos una figura observaba con detenimiento las escenas que se desarrollaban, levantándose del sillón se acerco hacía las llamas de la chimenea y murmuro:

-La esperanza no se pierde ni se abandona y muchos menos te abandona- sus ojos azules miraban las llamas que revoloteaban- ¿No es así Esperanza?-

-Soledad- el dulce murmullo de una voz se escucho en aquella habitación.

-Así es tu hermana desde hace tiempo que actuó- contestó con una sonrisa en su enigmático rostro.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Salió de aquel salón dando un sonoro portazo, camino por los pasillos con la respiración agitada, los músculos tensos y una gran furia dentro de él, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía no solo habían rechazado su petición sino ahora se creían con el derecho de trazar su destino, como se atrevían no sabía si esos ancianos eran estúpidamente valientes o simplemente estúpidos, su furia crecía mas aprisa, tenía que sacarla de algún modo, tal vez unas cuantas horas en las salas de entrenamiento no estarían mal sino fuera porque a esa hora hay estudiantes practicando y lo que menos querían en ese momento era estar acompañado, tal vez el comedor mala idea, la sala de los profesores no tampoco, los áreas verdes no no y no definitivamente en ese maldito lugar no había donde poder estar solo, con un suspiro de frustración se dirigió hacía el único lugar donde podía tener libertad.

Era extraño en esos momentos esa niña le hiciera falta, ella era la única que siempre lo había apoyado aunque interiormente creía que estaba loco, llego hasta el estacionamiento de aquel lugar, sin ni siquiera sorprenderse por haber llegado ahí sin haber estado consiente de ello ya se conocía todos eso pasillos como la palma de su mano, se dirigió hasta el carro negro, subió en el encendiendo el motor y acelerando hasta el fondo se alejo de aquel lugar que siempre le asfixiaba, desde que aprendió a manejar le había gustado correr hacia a las afueras de la ciudad adentrándose en las carreteras, era una forma de sacar todo esa desesperación que sentía, manejar a altas velocidades escuchando música pesada a fuerte volumen de alguna forma extraña le hacía sentir mejor, pero para desgracia suya todo se había puesto en su contra; tenía que regresar a la escuela por el examen de economía que tenía que presentar esa tarde, era la última oportunidad que el profesor le había dado, simplemente no podía desperdiciarla.

Bajo del carro mal estacionado y se dirigió con prisa por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, corrió la puerta del aula donde se le impartía la materia. Ahí estaba recargado en los ventanales revisando lo que probablemente eran los trabajos que le entregaron esa mañana.

-La impuntualidad nunca a sido tu fuerte- dijo sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles- debo suponer que te fue mal-

-¿Te lo dijeron ellos o lo dedujiste tú?-

-Tienes cuarenta minutos para terminar- señalándole una butaca para que se sentara camino hacía al escritorio, sin ni siquiera responder a su pregunta.

-Tiempo suficiente- le dijo mientras sonriendo a medias mientras tomaba el examen que le ofrecía su profesor.

-Corre tiempo-

Bien cuarenta minutos no fueron suficientes, con veinte hubieran bastado, esos eran los pensamientos de un sorprendido profesor que miraba el examen y luego a su alumno para finalmente mirar el examen de nuevo, normalmente no se encontraría sorprendido de ese chico reconocía que tenía capacidad para los estudios, de no ser porque hasta los mas destacados en la materia sacaron bajos porcentajes entregando el examen incompleto obviamente una hora para ellos no había sido suficiente tiempo.

-Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendido- dijo recargándose en la silla y cruzarse de brazos.

-Bien me voy-

-Espera- le llamó cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta- no te interesa saber tu porcentaje-

-Para que, mañana entregaras calificaciones- siempre las entregaba al siguiente día.

-Llego otra carta suya- sabía que eso era suficiente para llamar su atención.

-Dámela- demando acercándose peligrosamente.

-Aunque seria interesante saber lo hay escrito no tengo ni tiempo ni intenciones de leer las aventuras de un romance fracasado- concluyo con una sonrisa en el rostro aventando la carta sobre el escritorio.

-No sabes nada- esta vez su enojo no paso desapercibido, pero a pesar de que quería golpearlo no se lo podía permitir, aunque siempre tuviera esa sonrisa burlona y traviesa que le recordaba a la tonta reencarnación del mago Clow, en esos momentos su profesor le era de bastante ayuda encubriendo esas cartas.

-Puede… sin embargo te soy de mucha ayuda- la sonrisa de su rostro se acrecentó más.

-No por mucho tiempo más- acabó mientras salía por la puerta y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos dejando los sonidos sordos de sus pasos.

-No estés tan seguro mi querido Shaoran…en un futuro te seré aun más importante- murmuro viendo a través de la ventana como un carro negro se alejaba de las instalaciones de la preparatoria.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

-Llegas tarde-

-Tuve que presentar un examen- objeto cerrando la puerta, aun en la oscuridad de su habitación podía saber quien era la poseedora de aquella voz cargada de frialdad.

-La cena esta por servirse cuento con tu presencia en ella- ordeno levantándose del sillón que se encontraba en una oscura esquina.

-¿Otra cena amigable con esos ancianos?- pregunto con sarcasmo observando a la mujer que en esos momentos era expuesta a los rayos de la luz blanca de una luna llena que entraban por los ventanales atravesando el velo blanco que los cubría. Era sorprendente como en el pasar de los años su madre no había cambiado en nada, su piel seguía siendo blanca, conservando aun las finas facciones que no cambiaban con el pasar del tiempo, salvo por unas pequeñísimas arrugas cerca de su boca que solo eran vistas por las personas más observadoras, sus ojos azules fríos como un iceberg capaces de congelar hasta los mismísimos infiernos eran ahora más fríos y calculadores, su cabello seguía igual negro y largo, vestía un kimono azul marino con delicados bordados de hilo de oro su porte seguía siendo exquisitamente correcto, elegante y altivo, simplemente era el símbolo del respeto personificado.

-Trató de evitar discordias, y no esta vez no es una simple cena para acabar con los altercados que has ocasionado en los últimos meses- contestó con la voz más fría de costumbre, le molestaba la manera en que su único hijo heredero del legado mas poderoso de la magia occidental se comportaba así desde que su prima Mei-ling se había marchado

- Baja dentro de una hora- dando una ultima mirada a su hijo salio de la habitación.

Camino rumbo hacía su cama y se tiro en ella, estaba más que claro que su madre se molestaría si no bajaba a cenar, como había especificado su presencia era indiscutiblemente requerida, ahogo un grito de desesperación, se movió de lado y escucho un leve crujir y entonces lo recordó ¡la carta! levantándose rápidamente palpo la bolsas de su pantalón hasta que la encontró, sentándose a lado de una mesita de noche encendió la lámpara que se encontraba en ella, se permitió observar el sobre blanco un poco arrugado, un timbre con la imagen de la Torre Eifel adornaba el lado superior derecho, y por último la dirección a quién iba dirigida, en este caso al domicilio de su profesor, si llegaban a su casa su madre no tardaría en darse cuenta de las cartas y eso ocasionaría muchos más problemas para ella. Rompió el sobre de uno de sus lados, no contaba con la paciencia necesaria para buscar un abrecartas y poder abrirla, tomo las dos hojas entre sus manos y comenzó a leer la hoja de encima.

_Hola cariño:_

_Deseo y te encuentres mejor de lo que yo, espero sigas aún dando pelea… Ya no puedo más Shaoran, simplemente ya no puedo y no, no es cobardía por si lo estas pensando, es solo que ya no se donde más buscar; en momentos como estos necesito de esos brazos que me sostenían fuertemente, esas manos que me ayudaba a levantar cuando me caía, el abrazo de una persona amada, simplemente te necesito a mi lado, estoy cansada, por mas de casi tres años los he buscado, me hubiera conformado si la tuviera a ella a mi lado,¡pero me los arrebataron a los dos¿Sabes? Me hecho a la idea de no verlo a ver más, de haberle perdido para siempre; me resigno lo e perdido e él. ¡Pero no puedo perderla a ella!, escucho su llamado en sueños, suena absurdo considerando que yo no poseo magia pero puedo jurar que tanto como la escucho puedo verla ¡me llama!, no puedo abandonarla eso sería inhumano, una madre nunca renunciaría a su hija o por lo menos yo no sería capas de hacerlo, no tienes idea de cuanto los odio en estos momentos, se que no te agrada leer esto; sin embargo tienes que aceptar la realidad ellos solo se encargan de destruir vidas y aunque te duela entre ellos se encuentra tu madre, no puedo negar que en forma le estoy agradecida por haberme acogido en su familia después de que mis padres fallecieran, pero aun no puedo entender como fue capas de hacernos algo así no tenia el derecho aunque fuera una Li también…no puedo y no quiero perdonarla…busca tu libertad, no permitas que te aprisionen por ser la próxima cabeza del clan Li, eres tu quien forja tu destino solo tu decides como quieres ser, quien quieres ser no eres una marioneta confió en que no te dejaras dominar…en estos momentos voy rumbo a España hace poco tuve una pista de su paradero, se que se encuentra en Madrid, esta vez hasta que no la vea no me moveré de ahí, por lo tanto tengo pensado continuar con mis estudios en ese país sin que intervenga con mis planes de búsqueda. Cuando me encuentre estable te escribiré nuevamente hasta entonces cuento con que te sigas resistiendo. Se fuerte por ella cariño se que esta viva, en mis viajes también la busco; nunca te abandonado y nunca te abandonaré. Besos._

_Con cariño tú ex-odiosa prima _

_Mei-ling _

_PD. Mis saludos silenciosos de siempre para Wei y tus hermanas._

Doblo la carta y la guardo en el sobre, por los espacios manchados se podía dar cuenta que su prima lloró mientras la escribía, sonrío por unos momentos, pero aun así no pudo dejar de sentir envidia de ella, por lo menos ya tenía un rastro de donde se podría encontrar la pequeña; el en cambio no solo no tenía idea de en donde podría haber estado Sakura si no que aparte de eso nunca tuvo idea de donde comenzar a buscarla.

Unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron sus pensamientos avisando que la cena ya estaba servida y era necesaria su presencia, observo el reloj mesa 9:05 p.m. se maldijo internamente su madre odiaba los retrasos y por eso se había acostumbrado a ser sumamente puntual, con pesar tuvo que reconocer que esta vez no se salvaría de otro discurso sobre las responsabilidades que tenía como próxima cabecilla del clan y del concilio.

Camino por los pasillos de la casa; genial no solo tenía que bajar a cenar obligatoriamente sino que por lo visto sería otro infierno que soportar por largo tiempo, solo esperaba no tener mucho calor esta vez.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

_Corro vuelo y me aceleró_

_para estar contigo y empezar_

_el juego del amor_

_juego del amor_

_todo para estar junto a ti_

_junto a ti…_

-Corro vuelo me a…

-Acelero para estar contigo- una segunda voz se escucho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sentada desde el piso observando a la persona frente a ella fijamente como queriendo creer que era una simple alucinación.

-Hasta donde se aquí vivo- contestó recargada desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Se permitió observar nuevamente la habitación pintada de rosa claro, cada vez que entraba a ese lugar una sensación extraña la invadía, y no era por la magia que se encerraba en esas cuatro paredes era otra clase de sensación, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, esta vez observando el desastre que se encontraba en ese lugar, la cama estaba llena de ropa y cajas, al igual que el sillón que siempre acogía a todo aquel que se sentara ahí, la lámpara de pie que se encontraba a un lado de este jugaba en esos momentos el rol de perchero, y ni que decir de la cómoda sus cajones abiertos y podía deducir que registrados con demasiada desesperación, la televisión prendida lo mismo que el radio la única diferencia que el primer aparato tenia el volumen totalmente nulo y la radio si sonaba y ni que decir del piso que estaba lleno de todo lo que fue aventado y no tuvo la suerte de caer en un lugar más apropiado, caminar por ahí era tener que evitar una serie de obstáculos que por un momento le recordó los programas televisivos que veía su amiga en donde los participantes pasaban por una serie de retos estúpidos, arrugó el ceño la chica con la que compartía el departamento era de lo más ordenada sobre todo con sus cosas, debía ser importante lo que sea que estuviera buscando.

-No me refiero a eso deberías estar en el hospital- dijo con enojo, si ella estaba ahí simplemente sus planes se arruinarían.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que atino a decir, le sorprendía la actitud que de un tiempo para acá había tomado, sobre todo cuando esas actitudes eran por momentos.

-Tu doctor me dijo que salías el jueves- dijo con reproche.

-No soporto esos lugares- contestó con indiferencia.

-Yo tampoco- respondió con amargura y tristeza.

Por unos segundos el silencio reino, ambas se quedaron calladas una por tristeza y otra por apoyo.

-Me voy a dar un baño- cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta su amiga la agarró por su abrigo.

-Espera… ¿no has visto un libro rosa?- pregunto con ansiedad y miedo.

-¿Un libro rosa¿Por eso es el desorden?- vio como su ruidosa compañera afirmaba con la cabeza¿acaso era una broma? Todo ese desorden por una estúpida novela romántica.

-¿Lo has visto?- el miedo la invadió no ella no podía tenerlo, _no debía_ tenerlo, contuvo la respiración esperando su respuesta

-No- un suspiro de alivio se escucho- pero- nuevamente sentía como le faltaba la respiración- si tanto te importa en la librería del centro supongo que estará a la venta- su respuesta la tomó por sorpresa ¡¿Qué demonios hacía un libro tan importante como ese en una asquerosa librería y por aun a la venta?!

-¿Qué?-

-Si no me diera tanto asco ese tipo de cosas yo te lo traería pero de pensar que tengo que tocarlo me da repulsión- dijo mientras con una expresión de repugnancia.

-¿De que hablas?- ciertamente no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo ¿desde cuando le disgustaban los libros de magia?

-De tu manía por leer novelas románticas- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-…

-Tu libro- aclaró al ver su cara con expresión de _"no entiendo nada" _– ¿no es una novela?- preguntó después de haber dado su primera respuesta y seguir viendo el desconcierto reflejado en ella, si eso era la único que su amiga leía- ¿no buscas el libro que compraste hace una semana?- preguntó nuevamente

-¿Una novela?-

-Si- respondió con cansancio- ¿si o no es lo que buscas?- inquirió nuevamente con exasperación.

-Si… eso es lo que busco- se apresuro a contestar – no la he acabado de leer y quiero terminarla- dijo a modo de explicación.

Elizabeth ya no contesto nada se quedo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

-Estuvo cerca- se dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y de una patada cerraba la puerta que había dejado abierta la castaña; se acerco al espejo de pie que tenía cerca – ¿Tú que opinas? – preguntó con una extraña sonrisa a su reflejo.

_-Déjame regresar- exigió el reflejo –si le haces daño yo _

-¿Tu que?- interrumpió - ¿Qué me harías?- preguntó con desafío.

_-Yo… yo…- bajo la mirada no podía mantenerla sabiéndose observada por ella misma._

-Yo te voy a decir que me harías- se llevo una mano hacía su barbilla dando la apariencia de estar pensando –nada…absolutamente nada- dijo al cabo de unos segundos –ya que cuando despiertas por así decirlo no te acuerdas de nada-

_-¿De que hablas?- preguntó ¿Qué quería decir con eso? _

-Nunca te has preguntado porque las personas a tu alrededor dicen que eres extraña- dijo con malicia –nunca te has puesto a pensar porque en varias ocasiones tienes la sensación de haber estado dormida cuando sabes perfectamente que estabas despierta-

_-Habla maldito demonio- exigió con los ojos cerrados derramando lagrimas silenciosas y golpeando el cristal que las separaba._

-¿Demonio?- se pregunto por el nombre que le dio, después una sonrisa se formo en su rostro –no soy un demonio- dijo con voz calmada –mi creador no me creo para ser un demonio- volvió a decir esta vez con ira en su voz.

_-¿Entonces que eres?- preguntó tratando de controlar su llanto._

-No tengo porque responder pero lo haré- observo como su otro yo levantaba la mirada que hasta esos momentos la había mantenido apartada.

_-¿Qué?-_

-Soy el equilibrio de la esperanza- esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho, después todo se volvió oscuridad.

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola soy nueva en esto así que por favor los que hallan leído el primer capítulo de esta historia (haya sido por error o no) le pido sean pacientes, ahora bien acepto todo, incluido tomatazos (pero procuren que no sean muchos) de acuerdo.**

**Sobre todo les pido paciencia con las descripciones de los personajes, no las quise escribir para darle un poco de misterio a la historia, más adelante sabrán como es cada personaje tanto física como psicológicamente, también tratare de queden al descubierto los nombres, ya que solo menciono a Elizabeth y Shaoran por el momento, vuelvo a repetir los nombres y descripciones de los demás personajes se sabrán en el próximo capítulo, por lo tanto nuevamente les pido paciencia. **

**Bien solo les que pido dejen reviews, estos son MUY importantes para todos aquellos que escribimos, ya que nos alientan a seguir escribiendo. Ahora si cuídense no vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Destinos cruzados, caminos separados**

**Capítulo Dos**

Los personajes de esta historia son pertenecientes a clamp, a excepción de Katrina, esta historia esta basada en la historia de Card Captor Sakura.

Muy bien aclarado esto... disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

-Muy bien desde este momento usted pertenece al cuerpo estudiantil de esta Universidad… Bienvenida señorita Li- le dijo mientras le tendía la mano

-Gracias- contestó al momento que estrecho su mano.

-Ahora por favor pase a las oficinas de orientación le entregarán su horario y la llave de su casillero- decía al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta de su oficina y la abría.

-Con su permiso director- dijo mientras cruzaba el lumbral.

-Adelante-

-Elizabeth te estoy hablando- reprochaba su latosa amiga, desde que habían salido del departamento no había parado de tratar de convencerla de ir el fin de semana a Segovia- ¡Elizabeth!-

- Te escuchó ¡desgraciadamente te escucho!- ¡demonios con su molesta compañera ahí a lado de ella no recordaba ni la combinación de su casillero!

-Pero Eli… podemos irnos el viernes en la tarde- reprocho nuevamente

-¡Cállate! no la recuerdo- realmente cuando se lo proponía llegaba a ser exasperante.

-¿Eh?-

-La combinación-

-¡Oh vamos! Dentro de dos semanas son las vacaciones de invierno- siguió hablando sin tomarle importancia al comentario anterior.

-…

-335142 es ¡335142!- grito molesta al ver que no le prestaba atención.

-¿Como lo sabes?- si en algún momento se sorprendió no hizo ni la más mínima señal que lo demostrará.

-No lo se… supongo que porque esos son lo números que siempre utilizas como contraseñas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto no es una contraseña, es una combinación-

-¡Por Dios Elizabeth da lo mismo!- exclamó con frustración- por alguna extraña razón siempre ocupas esos números como respaldos-

-Si bueno ¿tú como rayos sabes eso?- dijo, ella no le daba sus contraseñas a nadie sin importar muy amigas que fueran.

-¡Eso que más da! Ahora si vamos a ir a Segovia ¿verdad?- preguntó haciendo cara de niña buena.

-Ve tú, yo no-

-Pero tú tienes el carro-

-Te lo presto-

-¿En serio?- vaya Elizabeth prestándole el carro eso sería el fin del mundo.

-Mmm… no- acabó por decir mientras trataba de abrir nuevamente el casillero, vio como su amiga estaba apunto de replicar cuando la voz de otra persona las interrumpió.

-Lo siento ¿me podrían ayudar?- unos pares de ojos verdes y azules voltearon a ver a la persona que les hablaba con extrañeza, para enfrentarse con unos ojos rubíes que las miraba con ansiedad, para poco después cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa.

-¡Sakura!- dijo con un leve susurro, que fue claramente escuchado por una de las chicas.

Definitivamente tuvo que haber hecho primero el recorrido, en estos momentos no estaría perdida dentro de las enormes instalaciones de la Universidad Complutense de Madrid, pero eso le habría retrasado y habría llegado tarde al orfanato, y ahora no solo no llegaría tarde sino que además estaba segura que ya no llegaría, su primera clase del día empezaba en tres cuartos de hora¿por que esta escuela no podía ser como las de su país? y tener los casilleros en un solo lugar en vez de tenerlos regados por los pasillos de toda la facultad, tenía que encontrar un teléfono y comunicarse al orfanato pedir una disculpa y solicitar otra cita para otro día, necesitaba un teléfono urgentemente, sino fuera porque era totalmente ignorada por todas las personas a las que les pido ayuda, traspasándola como a un fantasma que vagaba con el alma en pena por todo el lugar hace mucho que ya hubiera hecho su llamada desde hace mucho… era definitivo ese país apestaba.

-335142 es ¡335142!- grito molesta al ver que no le prestaba atención.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar a una loca gritar, por un momento le recordó a ella misma insistiéndole a su primo que le cumpliera cualquier capricho que hubiera querido en eses entonces, con pesar tuvo que reconocer una vez más como extrañaba a horrores a Shaoran al mismo tiempo que sentía empezar a arder sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta se le formaba, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza no ya no se podía permitir llorar, todas las lagrimas que en futuro derramará sería cuando la tuviera en sus brazos con la gran diferencia de que serían lagrimas de felicidad, nuevamente levanto la mirada y observo desde un cierta distancia a la muchacha que se encontraba cerca de unos casilleros acompañada de la que seguramente era la persona que trataba de convencer, a distancia se podía percibir que era guapa vestía una camiseta guinda estampada, a juego con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis cargando en un brazo unos libros, tal vez ella podría ayudarla se veía amigable no por nada sabía reconocer a una persona que se comportaba como ella lo hacía en un pasado.

-¿En serio?- la escucho decir.

-Mmm… no- dijo su acompañante.

-Lo siento ¿me podrían ayudar?- unos pares de ojos verdes y azules voltearon a ver a la persona que les hablaba con extrañeza, para enfrentarse con unos ojos rubíes que las miraba con ansiedad, para poco después cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa.

-¡Sakura!- dijo con un leve susurro de sorpresa, que fue claramente escuchado por una de las chicas.

* * *

Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, camino hasta la cocina con las bolsas que cargaba en sus brazos consiente de que el la seguía de cerca, dejo las bolsas encima de la mesa y se acerco a la estufa para calentar agua en una tetera, escucho una silla arrastrarse, sin embargo no se volteó a verle, se quedo de frete a la estufa como minutos atrás se encontraba, recargo las palmas de las manos a lados de de los muebles que estaban uno en cada lado, procurando no quemarse.

-No tienes por que estar aquí- comento después de algunos momentos.

-Tomoyo-

-¡No!, a ti no te gusta Francia… no tienes por que estar aquí solo por mi-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

La observo con el ceño fruncido tratando de controlar el enojo que crecía dentro de el, ya no quedaba nada de la chiquilla que conoció hace años aquella que siempre acompaño a su hermana en sus aventuras y la misma que le diseñaba esos trajes tan ridículos; no frente a él ya no se encontraba la pequeña Tomoyo Daidouji ahora se encontraba una joven de estatura media, cabello largo hasta la cintura e igual de negro que cuando niña, su rostro que a pesar de que se encontraba de espaldas el ya lo conocía a la perfección, sus ojos grandes amatistas, las pestañas largas y abultada y las cejas perfectamente delineadas, al igual que conocía su nariz pequeña y respingada, las mejillas que siempre se sonrojaban para el, y lo que mejor conocía eran su pequeños labios rojos que acababan casi siempre hinchados gracias a las sesiones de besos de las que disfrutaban continuamente y ya estaban acostumbrados, aun recordaba como tuvo que reconocer hace ya vario tiempo que era un gran aprendiz cuando ella nunca había besado a nadie en su vida dejándolo a el dar a conocer el pecado a sus labios llevándose la inocencia en los suyos y a pesar de que era su primera vez besando a los pocos segundos del beso fue sorprendido por la abrumadora ansiedad y deseo que empleo al besarlo¡por dios era una experta!, ella siempre estuvo ahí para él afrontando los momentos más difíciles, desde la desaparición de Sakura ella fue un gran apoyo después de que su padre muriera, ella fue la única que no le abandono¿Por qué ahora ella le pedía abandonarla que la abandonara? Estaban consiente de que ambos nada más se tenían el uno al otro. No simplemente al no podía dejarla aunque eso implicara abandonar todo.

-Porque sería egoísta obligar a quedarte aquí- le dolía que el no comprendiera que tenerlo cerca en esos momentos era un gran dolor para ella.

-Eres lo único que tengo- se limito a contestar.

Y sus palabras fueron peor que si un puñal la atravesara, el solo estaba con ella para no sentirse solo y abandonado, pero ella ya no podía seguir así, dentro de poco ya no podría soportar tanto dolor. Ella le quería pero él no, esa era la realidad que se negó a ver durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora que la veía tenía que afrontar.

-¿Quieres café?- preguntó volteándose con una sonrisa en el rostro que encogió el duro corazón de Touya Kinomoto, si tenia que afrontar la realidad pero más tarde la afrontaría ahora solo quería disfrutar de los pocos momentos que les quedaban juntos.

* * *

-¿Sakura?- giro su rostro en busca de la persona que se llamaba Sakura pero no vio a nadie más que a los mismas personas que ya había visto en varias ocasiones en la escuela, y estaba segura que ninguna de ellas se llamaban Sakura, entonces sintió su pecho arder al mismo tiempo en que sentía que su cuerpo era usurpado por otra persona.

No podía dejar de mirar a la persona frente a ella, hasta el grado de olvidarse porque se encontraba ahí en esos momentos, el parecido era increíble si bien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Kinomoto mayor de doce años estaba segura de que en un futuro podía ser como la persona que tenía frente a ella, los mismos ojos verdes esmeralda que ella tenía, aunque también habían pequeñas diferencias, como el hecho de que la chica era alta, o su largo cabello castaño que caía por su espalda con pequeños mechones mas corto que adornaban su rostro, su rostro adulto mostraba facciones delicadas y cutis perfecto, perfecta nariz pequeña y afilada, perfectas mejillas, prefectos labios rojos acompañados por una leve capa de brillo natural, hasta los lentes de lectura rectangulares que usaban le quedaban perfectos sin embargo había una aura que la hacía todo un misterio; así como podía ser ella al mismo tiempo eso era imposible, y por la forma en que la miraba, la intensidad y frialdad mezclada le hicieron estremecerse desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, era imposible que fuera Sakura Kinomoto que ella conoció, la persona que ella había conocido siempre sonreía y se hubiera alegrado de verla, esta persona frente a ella parecía como muerta en vida, simplemente algo faltaba en ella para poder alcanzar la perfección.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó una voz.

Hasta entonces volvió a realidad, y se dio cuenta de que era observada intensamente por unos ojos azules como el mar que la miraban con desconfianza ¿Dónde estaba la simpatía que vio hace unos momentos?

-Mei-ling Li- respondió finalmente.

-Mucho gusto, ella es Elizabeth Magilinti- dijo señalándola- y mi nombre es Katrina Wyncliffe, nunca te había visto ¿eres nueva aquí?-

-Si, mucho gusto- contestó Mei-ling haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, Elizabeth ese era el nombre de esa chica, se sintió estúpida por unos momentos al haber pensado que era Kinomoto

-¿Nos conocemos?- cuestiono a Elizabeth, nada perdía con preguntar y acabar con su duda.

-No- contesto con seguridad, empezando a molestarse por la mirada que le dirigía aquella chica, unos pocos centímetros más baja que ella, cabello negro a mitad de la espalda lacio, pequeño rostro con finas facciones y grandes ojos rubís que sin duda llamaban la atención, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido blanco con unos extraños bordados de hilo negro que abarcaban su vestido por todos lados con unas sandalias blancas a juego, cargando entre sus brazos un fólder amarillo con una hoja que le entregaron a ella el día que se inscribió ahora entendía porque nunca antes la había visto por el plantel, y para acabar el dolor en la cabeza no ayudaba para mejorar su sentido del humor.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Katrina preocupada por ver como su amiga estaba cada vez más pálida

-Es mi cabeza- respondió cortante, tomo los libros que le faltaban de su casillero y lo cerro –te veo en clase- dijo y comenzó a caminar sin ni siquiera despedirse para después perderse en uno de los tantos pasillo de la universidad.

-Se veía mal- comento preocupada Mei-ling observando el lugar por donde se había ido la castaña.

-Estará bien-

-Pero…- quiso decir más pero fue interrumpida.

-Descuida no es la primera vez que le pasa- dijo también observando el pasillo mientras una discreta risa aparecía en su rostro.

Mei-ling asintió con la cabeza y observo a la rubia sin comentar nada más del asunto, al fin y al cabo ella era su amiga y era quien la conocía mejor.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó –en que necesitas ayuda-

- ¿Eh? A si busco este número de casillero- le dijo mientras le extendía un papel con un numero escrito en el –y también necesito un teléfono-

-Veamos mmm… ¡ah! esta serie de números esta aquí enfrente-

-¿…?-

-Me refiero que esta frente a estos casilleros mira- y le señalo con un dedo hacia enfrente donde estaban otra serie de casilleros.

-Ya estaba tan harta de buscarlo… no me di cuenta- le dijo al tiempo que le sonreía –ahora sólo necesito un teléfono-

-Los teléfonos públicos están en la entrada de la universidad a lado de la cafetería- respondió y luego miro su reloj- ¿a que hora es tu primera clase?- preguntó.

-A las 8:40 a.m.- contestó sin saber que tenía que ver con un teléfono.

-Faltan 10 minutos, tendrás que ir y regresar, pero tardarás y siendo tú primer día será mal visto llegar tarde- y busco algo en su bolso- toma usa mi celular-

-No hace falta, puedo comunicarme más tarde gracias-

-¡Oh vamos! No seas modesta…anda tómalo- agarró su mano y dejo el celular en él.

-Gracias, no tardaré mucho-

-Y bien ¿para que estudias?- preguntó.

-Abogada- respondió mientras marcaba el número.

-Tu clase queda cerca de la mía…vamos- y comenzó a caminar, asegurándose de que Mei-ling caminada tras ella.

_-Interesante muy interesante ¿no lo crees?- dijo con malicia _

_-¿De que hablas?- preguntó una voz con temor._

_-Los destinos se vuelven a cruzar-_ _comentó proyectando la imagen de la pelinegra._

-¿_La conoces?- _

_-Un poco- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa_

_-…_

_-Pero Sakura la conoce mejor- comentó consiente de que el comentario la intrigaría._

_-¿Sakura? - preguntó tratando de saciar su curiosidad._

_-Así es- confirmo._

_-Espera… esa chica es… ¡la mataste!…- dijo con temor y sorpresa._

_-Si- respondió con total tranquilidad._

_-¿No es una casualidad verdad?-cuestiono una vez más._

_-Las casualidades no existen solo inevitable- dijo después de unos segundos, recordando aquellas vagas palabras que alguna vez lo escucho decir y que en aquel entonces no entendió y ahora comprendía._

_-No entiendo- _

_-No espero que lo hagas- comentó con una leve sonrisa._

Se detuvo frente a una puerta, giro su rostro hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que la chica aun hablaba por teléfono "_no tardaré mucho" _eso fue lo que ella había dicho y sin embargo aun no había podido acabar de hablar, camino hacia la puerta y se asomó un poco, había unos cuantos alumnos dentro platicando, otros dos solo estaban sentados repasando lo visto la clase anterior, uno tratando de despertase y otro que aun no había podido hacerlo, y ahí sentada en la fila de en medio hasta la orilla se encontraba Elizabeth con un poco más de color en su rostro tocaba sus sienes con sus dedos dando suaves masajes en círculos, seguramente aun le dolía la cabeza sonrió un poco, giro cuando escucho que la hablaban, era una compañera de su grupo que la saludaba, regreso el saludo animadamente y se recargo en una de las paredes del pasillo a esperar, por lo menos aun no había llegado el profesor.

Después de unos segundos se incorporó al ver a Mei-ling dirigirse hacia ella _"paciencia"_ se dijo, y estiro su mano cuando la chica le ofrecía de nuevo su celular.

-Era importante que hablará- dijo a modo de explicación.

-Descuida, tu clase es esa ahí- apunto su dedo hacia una puerta que quedaba a tres salones más – anda, tu profesor no es muy conocido por su impuntualidad, odia que lleguen tarde-

-Gracias Wyncliffe- e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.

-Vale, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Katrina ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo… bien nos vemos-

-Hasta pronto… espero verte mañana-

-Yo también y gracias- comenzó a caminar hacia el salón donde se le impartiría su primera materia, sin duda había gente interesante como Katrina o Elizabeth ella si que estaba segura era todo un misterio que se encargaría en resolver… no por nada llego a ver Scooby Doo.

_–Ahora¡vuelve!-_

Observo a su alrededor, no recordaba ni como había llegado hasta ahí, pero agradecía haberlo hecho su profesor venía por el pasillo y no precisamente con cara de buenos amigos, entró al saló ubico a Elizabeth y se sentó a un lado de ella, el profesor entró cerrando la puerta de con un azotó, _"esta clase no va ser muy buena"._

-Saquen una hoja en blanco… hoy hay examen- lo escucho decir, error esa clase no iba a tener NADA de buena.

* * *

-Escucha esta situación es igual de incomoda para ti como lo es para mi- le dijo en tono desesperado

-Lo dudo- contesto otra voz secamente, sin prestar atención a la chica que había detenido su andar.

No era cierto el no pudo haber dicho eso, por que le costaba tanto aceptar lo que esta pasando, si para el era difícil esta situación para ella era insoportable¡¿no había hecho ya todo lo posible para que se sintiera cómodo ante su presencia?!, no era suficiente con no haber invadido su espacio, no le bastaba con saber que siempre que la señora Ielan se empeñaba en que pasaran tiempo juntos siempre procuraba tener un libro o alguna otra cosa con que distraerse para no molestarlo con su presencia, no le bastaba saber que ella tampoco actuó bajo su voluntad, esto ya era desesperante, todo tenía un limite, y ese arrogante chico ya la había rebasado hace mucho.

Camino a prisa para alcanzarlo, hasta quedar frente a el, levanto la cabeza con desafío para mirarlo, viendo sus músculos tensos que claramente hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para contenerse y no gritarle.

-¡Escucha cerdo arrogante y escúchame muy bien!- decía mientras golpeaba su pecho con un dedo- ya me tienes harta con tu actitud fría y de niño caprichoso, eh aguantado mucho… pero ya no más ¡entiendes! yo tampoco quería que esto pasara pero era la única forma… ¿puede entender eso tu diminuta y pequeña masa cerebral?- grito.

El chico la observaba con una ceja enarcada y un gesto en la cara que no pudo descifrar, pero no dijo ni una palabra al respecto… el silencio es la mejor respuesta.

-Tomare eso como un si- dijo al final consiente del que el chico con su silencio le acababa de declarar la guerra abiertamente – camina… se hace tarde- y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar.

Shaoran la observo cruzar la calle, pero al contrario de lo que ella creyó su silencio se debió a otra cosa… ¿acaso ella también fue obligada a aceptar el compromiso?, no, ella podía rechazar la proposición y no lo hizo y ahora la chica se sentía humillada… perfecto ahora no nada más tenía un futuro decidido sino que además ahora tenía una prometida histérica.

_

* * *

-Escúchame Kinomoto Shaoran es mi prometido… y tú no me lo vas a quitar-_

_-¡Dame las cartas Clow ahora!-_

_-Sakura-_

_-¡Te haré un traje para tú próxima batalla!-_

_-Eres un monstruo-_

_-Hola pequeña Sakura-_

_-Trata de recordar… por favor ayúdalos-_

_-¿Sakura?-_

_-Ella esta muerta… ¡MUERTA!-_

-¡Por Dios estas sangrando!-

-¿Qué paso?-

-No lo sé, dímelo tú... ¿te sientes bien?-

-…-

-Vamos a la enfermería-

-Sakura-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quién es Sakura?-

-Nadie... ahora ya no es nadie-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque hace mucho que dejo de existir-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Nada, camina hay que llegar a la enfermería-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no existe?

-A la única persona que conocí con ese nombre hace mucho tiempo que... murió-

-Mentira... esta viva- después todo se volvió oscuridad, aunque no le importo ya estaba tan acostumbrada a ella que ya no le importaba.

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

_Bien aquí esta el segundo capítulo… siento la demora pero la escuela en estos momentos se consume gran parte de mis ideas, pero prometo actualizar la historia lo más rápido me sea posible._

_Disfruten este capítulo… y dejen sus comentarios._

_Ahora bien referente a quien es Elizabeth y si Sakura esta viva o no más adelante se descubrirá, no puedo decir nada más solo que ambas jugaran un papel importante en la historia._

_Gracias por sus reviews… sigan dejando sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos el próximo capítulo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Destinos cruzados, caminos separados**

**Capítulo 3**

Mirar por los amplios ventanales de la mansión sentado en su sillón, observando el cielo que daba pasó a una luna en su cuarto menguante acompañada de sus únicas y más fieles compañeras, acompañado sin nada más que la luz lunar y el silencio que reinaba casi siempre aquella habitación, siempre en busca de una paz que lo llenara… siempre buscando la paz que solo aquel lugar le podía brindar sin embrago; ni aun estando allí sentado, observando y con un vaso de whisky en su mano izquierda podía calmar la ansiedad y la angustia que desde hace semanas lo perseguía con esas palabras

Sabía que algo estaba mal, sabía que algo importante estaba por pasar, lo supo desde el momento en que su sucesora desapareció, ese tan solo había sido el principio no por nada se lo había dicho aquella mujer cuando aun era conocido como Clow Reed Li _"Sucesos importantes marcaran tu destino Clow, que al mismo tiempo cambiaran tu futuro... sucesos que dejaran olor a muerte... en tu vida... en tu legado... en tus descendientes y en tu sucesor"... _las palabras de aquella mujer siempre formaron como parte de una alerta para el como el mago Clow dentro de su cabeza, inconscientemente siempre estuvo a la espera de que un acontecimiento cambiara su vida como ella lo había predestinado… pero su futuro siempre fue el mismo que el había visto en sus predicciones, no hubo ninguna muerte que marcara un suceso importante, excepto la de el claro, y eso ya estaba perfectamente calculado: su legado estaba asegurado, sus descendiente jamás estarían desprotegidos y su sucesor celosamente decidido.

Se llevo el vaso a los labios permitiéndose saborear el sabor del licor y sentir su garganta quemar, algo no estaba bien y sabía que el era el responsable; la frustración hizo su acto de presencia, dejo caer el vaso al piso y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos en una acto de desesperación. No entendía porque todos los sucesos y cosas importantes los recordaba cuando siempre estaba por ocurrir lo peor.

-Eriol ¿Estas bien?-

Se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, y dirigió su vista hacía la portezuela, ahí estaba ella recargada sobre la puerta que estaba entre abierta dejando ver en su hombro derecho a un pequeño peluche en forma de felino de color negro y ambos mirándolo con preocupación. Desde hace días habían sentido la energía de su creador alterada.

-¿Amo Eriol?- pregunto esta vez el pequeño guardián de color negro.

-Estoy bien Spinel solo me siento un poco cansado- contesto mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

-¿Cansado?- repitió Nakuru mientras entraba en la habitación, como si no conociera el significado de aquella palabra- Tu nunca te has sentido cansado.

-Pues claro que no… pero el amo Eriol es el mago más poderoso es normal que utilizar magia lo debilite aunque sea un poco- respondió con una mirada de reproche el guardián alado mientras sentía las caricias que Eriol le dada en su lomo.

-Pero…- se quedo callada.

No, algo andaba mal con su creador y amigo, Eriol había sido capaz de utilizar grandes cantidades de magia de niño en un solo día que las que habían utilizado a lo largo de esos años y nunca lo había visto agotado.

-Lo siento- contesto al cabo de unos segundos el mago.

-¿Eriol?- preguntaron ambos guardianes mirándolo como si tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una sola.

-No se preocupen- les dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba en brazos a Spinel y caminaba hacía la puerta provocando que el felino guardián abandonara sus brazos.

-Les aseguro que mi cansancio no se debe a mi magia… ahora iré a preparar mis maletas.

-¿Acaso te iras de viaje?- le pregunto una extrañada Nakuru.

-Oh no se los dije… bueno pues nos vamos de viaje, y ahora ya lo saben les recomiendo que empiecen hacer sus maletas, sobre todo tu Ruby Moon.

-¿Nosotros también vamos con usted amo Eriol?

-Por supuesto Spinel.

-¡Si nos vamos de viaje, nos vamos de viaje!- cantaba una loca Nakuru mientras daba vueltas por todo el salón con los brazos agitados.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos Eriol?-

-Mañana en la tarde.

-¡Noooo, mañana! dime que eso no es cierto Eriol- grito una histérica y asustada Nakuru, atrayendo la mirada tanto de su creador como de el pequeño guardián.

-¿Hay algo malo con ello?- pregunto con una media sonrisa Eriol, de ante mano sabia a que se debía la histeria de su guardiana.

-Que si hay algo malo, que si hay algo de malo ¡claro que pasa algo malo! no tendré mi equipaje terminado para mañana es imposible lo que me pides Eriol, a lo mucho necesito tres días.

-¿Pero de que hablas? solo necesitas meter ropa y cosas personales, no necesitas tantos días para hacer una maleta- dijo un molesto spinel por la actitud tan infantil de la otra guardiana.

-Ahí esta el problema no puedo llevar cualquier ropa.

-No te preocupes Ruby-Moon estoy seguro de que lo lograras- contesto con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

-Te digo que es imposible lo que me pides Eriol…Eriol- grito tratando de atraer la atención del ojiazul- genial esta noche no dormiré. Spi voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-…

-¿Spi?- preguntó nuevamente al no tener contestación y mucho menos una negativa.

Spinel se encontraba recargado en el brazo del sillón donde minutos antes se había encontrado Eriol, sin embargo Nakuru supo leer claramente la expresión de angustia que había en su rostro. Era lógico que el también lo hubiera sentido, después de todo ambos fueron creados con el fin de protegerlo. Cambiando su mirada expresiva por la frialdad que demostraba cando peleaba se acerco al otro guardián.

-Te has dado cuenta ¿eh?

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-preguntó Spinel tratando de contener el enojo.

-Hace tiempo- dijo sin importar las consecuencias que podrían traer esas simples palabras- y tú ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Hace unos momentos, cuando lo llamaste y se asusto; nunca le había pasado siempre sentía nuestra presencia…- calló- pero ese no es problema-

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Cuál es?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Que tu ya lo sabías y no me dijiste nada… ¡somos un equipo demonios!- gritó importándole muy poco si Eriol los escuchaba, después de todo también era culpa suya lo que estaba pasando.

Ruby Moon esbozo una sonrisa así que ese era el problema.

-Suenas como Kerberos- se limito a contestar. Spinel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su lomo al escuchar el nombre. Pero era cierto, esa era más la forma de actuar del primer guardián que la de él.

-Y tú como Yue- contraatacó.

Nakuru se encogió de hombros y guardo silencio. Después de todo si les había afectado su desaparición. Ambos habían adoptando algunas actitudes de los antiguos guardianes sin querer… o tal vez era como su especie de homenaje a ellos.

-Tenemos que estar más pendiente de él- señaló Spinel.

-De acuerdo.

-Sin ocultarnos _nada_- dijo recalcando la última palabra.

Un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la otra guardiana le hizo entender que estaba de acuerdo.

-Ahora yo quiero algo de ti- expresó Nakuru.

-Dime.

-Que me ayudes a preparar mis maletas- dijo volviendo a tener la misma actitud infantil y caprichosa de hace unos instantes. Aceptando la caída del pequeño guardián al suelo como un _sí._

* * *

Era consiente las miradas se dirigían a ella, en cualquier momento estaba segura alguno de ellos la detendrían una vez mas a mitad del pasillo, en clases, en la cafetería o en cualquier otro lado para preguntar a cerca de ella.

Camino con paso decidido hasta su próxima clase, escucho como alguien le llamaba pero no se detuvo estaba harta ya de la situación, sintió como alguien le tocaba la espalda, soltó un suspiro al mismo tiempo que se detenía preparándose para la sarta de preguntas que seguramente le harían y que contestaría con la mismas respuestas que ya tenia preparadas y había venido dando a lo largo de las pequeñas _entrevistas_ que le hacían.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- dijo una voz femenina.

Parpadeo un par de veces, en definitiva esa pregunta no la esperaba. Pero que podía esperar de la chica nueva que apenas estaba tratando de adaptarse a sus ritmos.

-¿Dónde esta tu amiga?- pregunto nuevamente.

-¿Te refieres a Elizabeth?

-Bueno hasta ahora no conozco a nadie mas.

-¿Acaso no te has enterado?- pregunto sorprendida. Eso si era nuevo.

Estaba segura que solo era cuestión de minutos mejor dicho de segundos para que toda la escuela se enterara de otro de los desmayos que se le presentaban con frecuencia a su amiga.

-De que esta hospitalizada… si ya lo se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- apenas eh puesto el primer pie adentro y me he enterado.

-Eso suele suceder cuando se trata de Eli- contesto con una media sonrisa.

-Es muy popular… y tu ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto observando las ojeras de la chica.

-He estado en peores momentos. Nada que un buen sueño no pueda solucionar- contesto sorprendida, hasta ahora todos habían preguntado por Elizabeth pero nadie le había preguntado como se sentía ella y sintió cierta alegría de que alguien se preocupara por alguien mas que por su amiga.

-Son muy unidas ¿eh?

-Somos como hermanas ella es…

-La única que te ayuda aunque no entienda que rayos pasa contigo- y se permitió sonreír con cierta nostalgia recordando cierto lazo similar que mantuvo con su primo.

-Si. ¿Cómo...?

-Mi pequeño lobo y yo, manteníamos una relación similar- contesto antes de que acabara de formular su pregunta.

-Ya veo ¿Dónde esta ahora?

-Hong-Kong- dijo inexpresiva.

-No te gusta hablar de sobre tu familia eh.

-Lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza y ruborizándose un poco.

-Vale no lo he dicho con la intención de hacerte sentir mal… a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero con ella es diferente.

-Me gusta hablar de el.

-Ya veo- aunque en realidad no entendiera nada. El tema parecía incomodar a Meiling de forma que decidió darlo por terminado.

-¿Y ella como esta?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Mejor se encuentra descansando en casa ahora.

-Me han contado que no es la primera vez que le pasa

-No, pero siempre lo ha padecido. Así que no es lo que la mayoría piensa- Elizabeth no presentaba los síntomas de los que todos hablaban.

-Yo no he dicho eso, ni siquiera creo que se drogue- volvió a decir con tanta naturalidad que una vez mas la volvió a sorprender.

-¿Ah no?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

-No y no me veas de esa forma... hace mucho que deje de juzgar a las personas solo por su apariencia- y le brindo una sonrisa de confianza a Katrina- y bien ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?- pregunto retomando el camino hacia las clases.

Katrina le agradeció internamente y comenzó a caminar a su lado, no se tenia que ser tonta para saber que toda persona cerca de ellas estaban al pendiente de lo que decían.

-Lo siento en ocasiones soy muy indiscreta, no quise incomodar- comento Meiling, al notar el silencio de su compañera.

-¿Disculpa?- y ahora de que hablaba.

-Bueno te has quedado callada.

-Oh no es solo que… ni siquiera ella lo sabe- noto el brillo extraño en la mirada de la pelinegra que solo podía significar una cosas... sorpresa o curiosidad o tal vez ambas. Soltó un suspiro y rogó por paciencia se aproximaba otra nueva entrevista e intuía que esta iba hacer la mas larga de todas.

* * *

-Señorita Tomoyo hay una persona que quiere hablar con usted.

Soltó un suspiro ahí estaba otra vez… quería gritarle, pegarle, suplicarle que la dejara en paz, pero también quería lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarle, besarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca jamás. La mente contra el corazón ¿A quien debía hacerle caso?… dijo una maldición y por primera vez en muchos meses le hizo caso a la razón. Al fin y al cabo siempre que seguía su corazón salía lastimada.

-Si es…- se vio interrumpida antes de poder terminar de decir la oración.

-No es el joven Kinomoto señorita- respondió la secretaria al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Entonces quien es?- arrugo el entrecejo tal vez su madre por fin se le había pasado el enojo y quería hablar con ella, y tal vez con un poco de suerte le dejaría al fin explicar sus motivos.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Su corazón se acelero al escuchar el nombre, un poco por la emoción de volver al verle después de tantos años, pero no podía negar que sentía miedo cada vez que su amigo de infancia hacia un acto de presencia, nunca venia con nada bueno.

-De acuerdo pásame la llamada- contesto con la poca seguridad que le quedaba.

-Es que es joven solicita verla personalmente- y por alguna extraña razón que la pelinegra no supo comprender la voz de la secretaria cada vez se escuchaba mas tímida.

-¿Cómo dices?- ¿personalmente? acaso era posible…

-Digo que el joven se encuentra fuera de su oficina- se volvió a escuchar a través del teléfono.

-Entonces que…que pase- acabo por decir y rogó a todos los dioses por que le dieran toda la seguridad para enfrentarse a la reencarnación de Clow.

Porque de una cosa estaba segura. Nada bueno iba a salir de esto eso. Y tenía el presentimiento de que las mentiras se iban a descubrir, las sorpresas se iban a revelar y todo iba a cambiar.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose, la hizo levantar la mirada, para encontrarse con unos ojos azul oscuro que la miraban con intensidad.

-Buenas tardes Tomoyo.

Una sonrisa sincera y contestada por otra igual. Un brillo especial en unos ojos y la curiosidad en los otros. Un abrazo cargado de un sentimiento y otro cargado de una mezcla de ellos. Un estremecimiento y una culpa. Y entonces supo que la batalla acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella. Le había costado perderse de vista de todos, pero había valido la pena. Necesitaba estar solo. Reflexionar y aceptar en todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sobre todo aceptar que dentro de poco su vida no solo lo constituiría el, sino también a una esposa que el no quería.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto una suave voz sin duda era de una mujer.

Shaoran dirigió su mirada a todos los puntos que su mente le pedía mirar, mas no encontró a la dueña de aquella voz.

-Señora Ielan ¿es usted?- se volvió a escuchar una nueva pregunta.

El enojo invadió el cuerpo del chico. Justo a la persona que menos tenia ganas de ver se la tenia que encontrar en aquel lugar que es el predilecto de el. Le encantaban los libros y por lo tanto gustaba de la lectura. Desde pequeño esa biblioteca había sido lo que mas le gustaba de la casa. El color amarillento de los libros más antiguos, el olor que desprendían, hasta el polvo que soltaban cada vez que tomaba uno de los estantes, le gustaba. Pero en esos momentos odia aquel bendito lugar.

Mejor dicho odiaba a esa usurpadora, que quería tomar un lugar que no le correspondía.

-Ah, eres tu- las palabras frías de aquella chica le obligaron a verla a los ojos.

Levanto la cabeza con altivez, le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa. Y sin responder al comentario de la chica salio azotando la puerta.

-Esto esta mal, muy mal- dijo la chica con cansancio. Cualquiera que hubiera estado ahí pensaría que estaba hablando sola. Más no podían estar más que equivocados.

En uno de los rincones de la habitación, donde no alcanzaba la luz alumbrar unos ojos plateados brillaron en aquella oscuridad.

-Es un caprichoso. ¿Cree que por el próximo jefe del clan Li todo mundo le debe respeto?- continuo la chica con aquel monologo.

-No olvides que también tiene muchas posibilidades de llegar hacer el nuevo líder del Consejo Occidental- contesto otra voz.

-Si si, ya lo se como si no fueran suficiente los problemas que me causa ahora- y cual muñeca cuando una niña se aburre de jugar con ella se dejo caer al suelo frió, derramando silenciosas lagrimas.

Las cortinas se cerraron abruptamente, dejando en total oscuridad la estancia. El misterioso personaje salio de aquel rincón, y se acerco a la muchacha, se hinco hasta su altura y la rodeo con sus brazos, susurro algunas palabras se separo de ella lentamente y planto un beso sobre su cabello.

-Gracias- soltó la chica. Levantado la mirada y le sonrió con dulzura.

-No tienes que…- mas la chica no lo dejo terminar, poniendo sobre sus labios un dedo y movió su cabeza negativamente.

La joven se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar.

-Te molestaría darme un poco de luz- dijo ella a medida que seguía avanzando.

-Lo siento- y de su mano apareció un cristal en forma de diamante que desprendía una luz color plateada- olvide que te da miedo la oscuridad.

-No cuando estoy contigo- y siguió avanzando con mas seguridad sin darse que cuenta de la expresión de asombro de su acompañante. Llego al escritorio que se encontraba allí. Lo rodeo, abrió un cajón y saco una vela la cual encendió.

La tomo y se dirigió de nuevo aquella persona. Antes de llegar se detuvo y observo a su acompañante.

Un joven alto y guapo. De cabello color plateado y sujetado con un fino listón de color oro en una coleta alta que le llegaba un poco arriba de la mitad de la espalda. Tez blanca casi llegando a ser pálida, ojos de color de plata y un llamativo iris azul expresaban curiosidad, y las finas facciones que adornaban su rostro. Sus ropas eran elegantes, una camisa blanca de manga larga, sobre esta una túnica sin mangas tipo occidental de color negro con unos bordados plateados en el lado izquierdo de esta, llevando una especie de cinturón de gasa blanca alrededor de su cintura, la cual tenia incrustada varios tipos de piedras todas ellas negras aunque había una que resaltaba de color azul oscuro en juego con uno pantalón rojo sangre que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus muslos, y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa¿Mai-Tsu?- le molestaba que las personas lo observaran de aquella forma. Tan diferente a como veían a cualquier hombre.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Mai-Tsu. Ahí estaba su compañero, su amigo. Sin duda la única persona que le había ofrecido protección y le había demostrado lealtad sin pedir nada a cambio. Y ahora era momento de que ella regresara el favor.

-Nada- y continuo avanzando. Dejo la vela sobre la mesa que se encontraba cerca de ellos y se acerco al joven de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no le temes más a la oscuridad?- pregunto mientras la abrazaba.

-Aun le temo-bajo la cabeza y una triste sonrisa dejo escapar-Pero ya no tanto como antes- y volvió alzar la mirada- No cuando ella fue la creadora de tan hermosa persona- dijo mientras su mano acariciaba el rostro del joven y acercaba sus labios hasta los de el.

-¿Qué pasa en realidad Mai?- pregunto el chico con la voz baja y calmada a medida que se separaba de la chica.

-¿Cómo?- le sorprendía aquella pregunta. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás inconscientemente.

-Explícame el porque del acercamiento a esta gente.

-Yo…

-¿Por qué tienes que casarte con Li Shaoran?- dio un paso al frente al tiempo que Mai-Tsu retrocedía, nunca lo había visto tan indiferente ante una situación que los incluya a ambos. Y hasta cierto punto aquello le daba miedo.

-Yo…yo solo- trataba de decir mientras seguía retrocediendo.

-Contéstame- dijo con voz autoritaria y tomándola por los brazos.

-¡Yo solo…solo quiero que seas libre!- grito. Sintió como los brazos del chico aflojaban su agarre y se alejaba de ella. Seguramente sorprendido por sus palabras.

Bajo la cabeza sentía la mirada penetrante del chico sobre ella. Se sintió sucia, entre ellos nunca habría mentiras, siempre la verdad, solo la verdad. Pero desde que se conocieron hay una que ella mantiene celosamente guardada solo para si misma. Y que aun no era momento de decirle. Además no le mentía del todo ella quería que el fuera libre.

-¿Y crees que casándote con el yo seré libre?- dijo el chico con voz fría y carente de alguna expresión.

-No- contesto en un susurro- pero…

-¿Pero?- dijo el alentándola a seguir al ver que dudaba en seguir hablando.

-Pero…al menos ya no estarás obligado a cuidarme y estar conmigo- ahogo un grito de miedo y se llevo las manos a la boca. Al darse cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. Nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de esos ojos verdes.

Un silencio invadió la habitación. Silencio que fue roto por el.

-Tienes razón ya no estaré obligado a cuidar a una niña llorona que aun vive en un negro pasado-

La frialdad con la que hablaba le puso los pelos de punta a la chica. Todo estaba saliendo mal, sintió en su corazón un dolor. Lo perdía, lo iba a perder.

-Yo no quise decir eso- necesitaba tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

-Si, si quisiste. Aun crees que estoy contigo por obligación- su voz seguía siendo monótona, fría- a pesar de que te he dicho que estoy contigo porque… ¡Maldita sea!- grito que caso tenia decírselo ahora si ella lo sabia y no lo quería aceptar.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación.

-Además la única que me puede liberar es…- dijo rompiendo el silencio nuevamente el.

-La maestra de las cartas…pero ella esta, muerta- termino Mai-Tsu.

-¿Muerta?- la tristeza invadió su cuerpo; recordarla de esa forma después de tantos años era igual de doloroso como el día que la perdió. Siempre le recordó con aquella alegría característica de ella evadiendo con ello la realidad de su ausencia.

-Argot…yo lo siento- trato de acercarse mas el chico no se lo permitió.

-¡Quédate donde estas!

-Yo…- comenzó Mai-Tsu con voz temblorosa- yo solo trato de ayudarte, quiero que seas libre…por mi culpa tu…tu no puedes volver-

Argot la miro, se sentía culpable de haberla hecho llorar. Pero saber que aun no le tenía la suficiente confianza le dolió. Aunque claro no lo demostró y ella aun no se había logrado acostumbrar de todo a su frivolidad. Le había costado tanto demoler el muro en que se creo la chica a su alrededor, pero ahora, estaba claro que aun había un muro mucho mas grande entre ambos y que no sabia si podría destruir.

-Agradezco tus intenciones- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba- sin embargo la única forma de liberarme es gastando mi energía-

-¡No!- dijo Mai-Tsu y rápidamente se alejo de Argot- yo no podría-

-Pero si puedes lastimar a mi corazón ¿no?- pregunto en forma burlona.

Mai-Tsu lo miro con reproche, se estaba empezando a cansar de sus reprensiones. Ella tampoco estaba ahí por gusto precisamente.

-Tu corazón lo lastimo ella no yo- y su voz sonó firme. Aunque en sus ojos aun había restos de lagrimas.

-…

-No me culpes de un crimen que yo no cometí- una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro- cuando viniste a mi, tu corazón ya pertenecía a ella-

-Mai- susurro su nombre Argot. Hasta ahora había estado creyendo que ella ignoraba el verdadero motivo que lo obligaba a pertenecer a ese mundo.

Mai-Tsu no dijo nada. Solo le sonrió de una manera extraña. Ella sabia del secreto que ese ser perteneciente al mundo de la oscuridad ocultaba. Sabía perfectamente quien era la dueña de aquel órgano sanguíneo que solo bombardeaba sangre, pero que era capaz de amar y sufrir. Sabia quien era aquella persona que no solo le arrebato su corazón a el, si no de alguna manera también se lo arrebato a ella.

Hizo una leve reverencia y salio de aquella oscura estancia. Dejando adentro a un joven sorprendido de que alguien pudiera conocer su secreto. Maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan descuidado se desvaneció en el aire dejando pequeñas luces plateadas flotando en el lugar.

Y de igual manera que las cortinas se cerraron, se volvieron abrir. Dando paso así a la luz.

* * *

Se asomo por la puerta, no sabia si estaba dormida así que no quería despertarla. La habitación estaba en oscuras, las cortinas estaban totalmente cerradas. Permitió que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y se acerco hasta una mesita de noche, encendió la lámpara que se encontraba encima de ella, y lo que vio la desconcertó.

Elizabeth no estaba acostada, de hecho la cama estaba hecha y no había ningún rastro de que alguien la hubiera ocupado. Se apresuro a prender la luz del cuarto y se acerco al baño. Nada, no estaba ahí tampoco. Nuevamente lo había hecho de nuevo, de acuerdo era un hecho la próxima vez la ataría a la cama. Apago las luces y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Meiling. Al atravesar la habitaron pudo sentir un ambiente incomodo. Elizabeth se encontraba ahí parada vistiendo ropa deportiva, su cabello se encontraba trenzado y estaba descalza, sostenía entre sus manos una taza que por el olor que desprendía era de café. Y miraba a Meiling de no muy buena manera. Meiling también se encontraba de pie y hasta un poco ¿nerviosa? era su imaginación o ha aquella chica no parecía caerle muy bien que se diga.

Poso su mirada en Elizabeth y después en Meiling para acabar de posarla en su amiga. Soltó un suspiro, por lo menos ahora ya sabia donde se encontraba la chica.

-Deje una jarra de agua en tu alcoba- dijo Katrina entrando en la estancia llamando así la atención de ambas chicas.

-Me gusta el café- y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a posar su vista en Meiling.

-No puedes tomarlo- explico como si sus palabras la fueran hacer entrar en razón, aunque eso era inútil.

Elizabeth se limito a encogerse una vez más de hombros.

-Puedes sentarte Meiling. Eli no te va hacer nada ¿Verdad?- y poso su vista en su amiga. Quien solo se quedo callada.

-No quiero molestar. Lo mejor es que me valla- tomo sus cosas y se encamino hacia la puerta del apartamento. Pero la voz de la chica le impidió dar un paso más.

-No me gusta como me miras- declaro Elizabeth hablando por primera vez y atrayendo la miradas confundida de ambas chicas.

-¿Cómo?- se limito a decir la pelinegra.

-¿De que hablas Elizabeth?- pregunto igual de desconcertada Katrina.

-Me miras de una manera…extraña- dijo- como si fuera un fantasma- termino por decir.

Meiling se limito a sonreír, aquello pareció molestarle un poco a Elizabeth quien la miro de la manera mas fría posible y frunció el entrecejo. Katrina simplemente permanecía callada tratando de entender la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Meiling después de unos segundos y cambio su rostro a uno mas serio- no es mi intención hacerte sentirte incomoda- declaro con sinceridad.

-Pero lo haces- soltó bruscamente Elizabeth.

La pelinegra camino hacia ella sin cambiar su seriedad. Y quedando a una distancia prudente comenzó hablar nuevamente.

-Te pareces mucho a ella- y sonrió una vez mas, luego negó con la cabeza- no- y volvió a negar con la cabeza- ella se parecería mucho a ti-

-¿Ella?- pregunto Katrina.

Elizabeth permaneció en silencio. Le sorprendió el dolor con el que hablaba de esa chica, porque estaba segura que era mujer, era imposible que le encontrara parecido en un chaval.

-¿Puedo?- dijo Meiling señalando con la cabeza el sillón –Es una historia algo larga-

-Adelante- contesto Katrina, mas por curiosidad, que por comodidad.

La ojirubì se sentó en un sillón para dos personas dejando su mochila en el suelo y su abrigo sobre esta, Katrina se sentó a lado de ella.

-¿Eli?- la cuestionó su amiga al ver que esta seguía en el mismo lugar de pie.

-Iré a preparar más café- y se marcho rumbo a la cocina.

-Discúlpala, no confía demasiado en las personas- dijo repentinamente Katrina que miraba el lugar por donde se había marchado la castaña momentos antes.

-No importa, mi primo es igual- y se quedo pensativa- de hecho creo que harían buena pareja- y comenzó a reír- tienen el mismo carácter.

La risa de la pelinegra era tan pegajosa que al cabo de unos segundos, la rubia estaba riendo con ella.

-Te esta dando una oportunidad- dijo repentinamente la ojiazul- Aprovéchala… si la defraudas no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Meiling paro de reír y volteo a verla. Su rostro serio y la sinceridad con la que hablaba le hicieron saber que hablaba en serio. Pero ella era astuta con el paso del tiempo y con todo por lo que hasta ahora a pasado le hizo darse cuenta de lo que en realidad significaban aquellas palabras: Si lastimas a Elizabeth tendrás serios problemas conmigo.

Un asentimiento de cabeza cerró el trato.

Minutos después volvió Elizabeth con dos tazas mas con café, entrego a cada una la suya y se sentó en un sillón para una sola persona, subió sus piernas en el, dio un sorbo a la bebida, y miro a Meiling que le decía algo a Katrina, no solo no le gustaba la forma en que le miraba. Había algo que le molestaba, esa sensación que aun no podía describir y que la confundía.

Pero de algo estaba segura Meiling era extraña y guardaba secretos, e iba hacer ella quien los descubriera.

**Notas de autora:**

_Hola a todos!!!!!!!!_

_Si lo se, si me tardo en actualizar, esta vez exagere. Pero mi mente quedo sobrecargada a causa de los exámenes finales que tuve y tengo que presentar._

_Me di un poco de tiempo y terminar este capitulo, que lo único que tenia escrito era el titulo, y aprovechar lo oportunidad de varias ideas que vinieron a mi cabeza cuando venia a mi casa después de unas largas accesorias escolares. Así que espero y hallan disfrutado de este capitulo y no se estén mas enredado de lo que lo pueden estar; solo les pido paciencia (compréndame chicos en mi primer fic) conforme vaya desarrollando la historia tratare de aclarar ciertas cosas, prometo que mas adelante los enredados ya no serán tan enredosos (por lo menos hasta que se me ocurran otros mas). No se si podré actualizar estas vacaciones, pero tratare de hacerlo, al igual que trataré de no tardar demasiado en subir los capítulos._

_Mil gracias a las personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un reviews _

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi y para todos los que escribimos._

_Ahora si… Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._


End file.
